Tears of a Fox
by unspoiled rini
Summary: Kurama loses something most precious to him.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue me. If I did owned it I can guarantee I would not be writing fanfics about it for my own sad enjoyment. Ps I also recommend that you read my as of yet unnamed hiei story by Vera. She's my best friend and a really great writer. Now enough rambling on with the story enjoy and please read and respond. JA NE.

TEARS OF A FOX

By: Unspoiled Rini AKA (Luna)

I stand quietly by her side not saying a word. This woman this this human who raised me. She taught me what it meant to have love, compassion, mercy. Heh some would call me weak for showing these emotions. In a way I guess I am. After all in my past life I was feared by all demons for my ruthlessness. I would have killed her, mother or not, with out a second thought. Her time is getting short now. Her eyes that once sparkled like black onyx jewels, with love and sadness at the same time, nothing more than a hollow stare. She often talks of the past. Of my birth and of my father's death. Things I once would have found trivial.

Her voice is barely above a whisper as she gets ever weaker. Oh how I curse the frail human body so susceptible to age and yet I envy it. For it is not doomed to suffer the pain of being nearly immortal. She closes her eyes and calls me close. "Don't!" I protest but she ignores me. She tells me that she knows her time is short so she must tell me this. She tells me how happy she is that I've evolved from the cold-hearted child I used to be. I feel the pain of guilt as I recall all the time I've made her cry because of my callous I-am- mightier-than-thou attitude. She smiles sadly as a single tear rolls down her face. No doubt she is remembering too.

"Okaa-san! Onegai! You must save your strength." I protest yet again.

She however just shakes her head. "Grant me this one wish my son." She says weakly.

"Anything Okaa-san."

She reaches up and touches my face. "Show me your true form. I want to see the true face of my son."

"How did you know?" I ask shocked.

"I've always known. About two weeks after I got pregnant. I felt a strange energy flow into my baby." She whispered continently

I sighed. "Alright Okaa-san. For you." I got up and closed my eyes as I beckoned to my true form to appear. A surge of primal power flowed through my veins setting them a fire with the change. I could feel my body growing taller and stronger. My ears lengthened and grew to their natural state. My tail-bone lengthened and grew out of my spine. I felt the muscle grow around the bone. Then the skin. And finally my fur. I could feel my true power coursing through my veins giving me an aura of danger. I opened my eyes knowing they had changed also. They were amber almost golden in color now. They were colder now more calculating. My voice had changed also. It was deeper, colder, and more monotonous now.

"Are you happy now onna?" I asked a little harsher than I intended.

At first she doesn't answer and I fear that she has passed on during my transformation. (Part of my brain, the more demonic part, curses me for my weakness.) Slowly she opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"What is your name in this form?" She asks weakly.

"Watashi no name wa Yoko desu."

"Come closer my son so that I can get a better look at you."

I sit down on the bed near her face just to humor her. "Your hair it's silver! And you have a silver tail too." She stated running an old and withered hand through my silver locks. "Wow. You're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." She whispered awed.

I could feel myself smirk. "This form has its many many uses for my more beautiful adversaries."

She chuckled and shook her head slowly at this remark. "Just like your father."

As if on cue a presence entered the room that felt vaguely familiar. The presence then materialized into my father.

"Tou-san" I whispered.

He looked at me and smiled. He then turned to the frail woman in the bed. "Tsuma-san. It's time to go. Say goodbye to Shuichi love."

My mother looked at me her life chi fading rapidly. "Sayonara... Kitsune-chan. Aish.it.er.u." she whispered as her eyes slowly closed.

I stared out the window as the blood red sun sank into the horizon. I turned and kissed the lifeless body on the forehead, "I love you too mother."  
  
I left the hospital still in my youki form. At the moment I could care less who saw me. At the door Yusuke stood there waiting for me having sensed my transformation.

"O genki desu ka Yoko?" he asked me concerned.

"Hai, demo. I don't want to talk about it." I answered monotonously.

We walked into the cool night air and the sudden urge to change overcame me. I smiled and gave into the sweet impulse. In a flash of silver light I was in my truest form a silver nine-tailed kitsune.

Yusuke frowned at me. "You had better not do anything stupid or reckless in that form." He warned me. I just smirked or at least as well as a fox could. Before running off into the moonless night. If only he knew.

"Hey don't think I didn't see that!" he yelled after me. But I didn't give a damn as I ran off to quiet my raging sprit.


End file.
